1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a page description language such as XPS (XML Paper Specification) that is extended from XML (Extensible Markup Language), a drawing object (i.e. path, font, image, or the like) having a transparency property and a canvas having a transparency property may exist in layers and engage overlap. The canvas is a basis on which the drawing object is drawn. When the transparency properties of the drawing object and the canvas are composed, it is necessary to carry out an alpha-blend execution after allocating a memory area to carry out the alpha-blend execution for each layer.
Since different rendering results are obtained by compressing a color space to a device color space before an alpha-blend execution and by compressing a color space to a device color space after an alpha-blend execution, a conventional technique chooses an appropriate order of a color space compression and an alpha-blend execution.